


A Trip to Gringotts

by Wolfmother8719



Series: Cassiopeia's Busy, very full social calendar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lord PotterBlack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmother8719/pseuds/Wolfmother8719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord PotterBlack goes to his Family Vault in order to get the jewelry needed for his daughter upcoming social events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Serena_Webster/media/10915314_1544324752503169_5521599906847589133_n_zps91f789d4.jpg.html)   
> 

It's a fairly busy day in the wizarding shopping district and most wizards and witches part respectfully before his wake, some he nods in aknowledgement for the courtesy. Others the ones that glare and ritually gesture at him in order to ward off his "evil" ,he ignores. For sake of not destroying the unsullied minds of those shopping or a group of children gathering around a puppet show put on in front of George and Fred's joke shop. Lord Potterblack smiles at the sight of them, exchanging a nod with one of the parents hovering nearby. Harry mused that he should stop in for tea some time this week, socially ,instead of pouring over their books and sending research for new pranks and delightful oddities.

 He passes by the show, he is missed by the enrapt crowd of little ones watching a puppet ferret try to woo a beautiful Raven by being a prat and getting soundly told off for it much to the delight of the audience. Sighing Lord PotterBlack wonders what his Soulmate would think of the fact that the Weasley Twins turned their love into a beloved fairytale complete with storybooks that outsold the Beedle and the Bard Tales and small stuffed animals of both a Ferret and a Raven ? That nearly all the procedes went to either the Muggleborn Hogwarts scholarship fund or to the new primary school or the War Veteran Services. But still, Harry pondered the look on Draco's face. Would He sneer and snark to cover up his embarrassment? Perhaps and maybe a low murmured threat of payback for letting Fred over hear his Daughter's favorite bedtime story.

A sad smile graced the Widower's face as he walked up the steps of Gringotts giving the guards a polite absent minded word of greeting in their language, not noticing their barely conceal looks of pity as he was to lost in his thoughts of his late husband as he enter the bank. Sweet Lady of Magic it was hard to exist without one half of his soul. The only thing , no thing his Cassiopeia, his little fallen Star was never a thing but she was the only boundary that kept him from joining his mate in the afterlife. He missed his husband but he could wait and do the best he could to raise their Star as best as he knew how. He thought back to the puppet show as he arrived at his family vault. It was unfair that both Ferret's and Raven's happy ending did not match his own. He entered the Vault and shook those thoughts from his mind, he was here not to brood but to pick out the jewelry that Cassiopeia would need to go with her gowns and social engagements. He could be sad on his own time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, must all my work be so grim? I hope my next chapter is happier. But alas this is a wip and not sure how far I'm going to go with this idea I have.


End file.
